Quartet Night's Composer
by Bunny Unnie
Summary: She is Quartet Night's hidden composer, the one behind all their songs. But she is soon forced by the crazy President of Shining Agency to help out the newly debut group, STARISH. What happens when one of their members get jealous? Rated T for cursing.


**Quartet Night's Composer**

**She is Quartet Night's hidden composer, the one behind all their songs. But then she is soon forced by the crazy President of Shining Agency to help out the newly debut group, STARISH. What happens when one of their members get jealous? **

**I do not own uta no prince sama or anything. Credit to their respective owners. c; **

* * *

Aitsu Kikimura silently crept from the window and walked behind the group of colorful headed boys with the pretty orange headed girl. She had saw the performance by Quartet Night and the awe reactions of the group. She inwardly laughed when she saw Ai grab the blonde guy's hand and pulled it to his chest when he sang his part of the song of Poison Kiss.

After they were done, she could totally see Ranmaru keeping in a smirk as he noticed her. She could also see that Ai noticed her as he gave a little smile. Aitsu just grin with her pointer finger over her mouth. She did NOT want those two giving away her place.

But damn, the crazy president of Shining Agency also saw her hiding behind the giant group. That insane man just had to grin and call out her name. She inwardly whine and stomped her foot silently, clearly signaling him to shut his mouth.

Too bad for her, the man simply does not take orders. He gives them.

"Oh~! Ms. Ai~s~tu~!" Shining Saotome grinned as he stared her down, making her feel majorly small. As if her height wasn't already small!

She silently cursed at the man within her mind. She gave a glare and did the universal signal of dying. She ran her right pointer finger over her neck.

"Huh, who?" The boy with long hair asked. He had gorgeous orange hair that flattered his already amazing looks. But the most disgusting part was that he looked like a playboy.

"I have no idea, Ren," The boy with dark blue hair said. Aitsu recognized him as the former HAYATO star, his looks were unmistakable.

Never the less, the red-headed president ignored her. He pointed a finger at Aitsu's place, shouting out,"Ms. Ai~s~tu~! Come o~ut!"

Now the boys of the group she was hiding behind were confused. The orange haired one turned around and noticed her. She gasped and was able to say that she found her if it wasn't for the hand covering her mouth. Courtesy of Aitsu, of course.

Quartet Night just looked on with amusement. They enjoyed watching the scene happening before them. They all were muffling their laughter, but not compared to Reji. He was man of happiness. He looked about ready to pass out to the floor from kept laughter.

"Eh?!" A red-haired boy turned around and noticed Aitsu. Aitsu pouted as they saw all turned around.

"Wahhh~! Syo-chan, isn't she cute?" The blonde boy with glasses squealed as he clasp his hands together.

"E-eto... " The blonde boy with the hat said. He never saw someone nearly as pretty as Haruka in his eyes before!

He wasn't the only one blushing though, they all were! Even the one that looked like a playboy did.

"Hmph!" Aitsu pouted again with her cute lips. They all blushed again, even the orange haired girl. She never thought that she would see such a pretty girl before.

"Ms. Ai~ts~u~! Takeover ple~as~e! Introduce yourself! Thank you and goodbye!" The crazy president shouted out, successfully gaining attention to her. He then decided to be epic and jump the window. Aitsu wondered if he ever needed to go to the hospital for all his crazy actions.

"Ugh!" Aitsu whined. She didn't like how the crazy old man focused the attention on her.

Quartet Night chuckled at her reaction. The cyan haired boy decided to play the hero and walked towards the group, taking out his hand in the process. Quartet Night held a sly grin.

Aitsu walked forward and smiled as she accepted his hand. She and the boy then walked towards Quartet Night and turned around.  
When she turned around to face them, the group of boys with the one girl looked dazed and in awe. They finally looked at her incredible features more clearly, both her body and face.

She had the same cyan hair color as the cyan haired boy, but on the lighter side. Near the ends of her hair was white. She had styled her hair in a pony tail, with her side bangs going slightly over her right eye. Pieces of hair framed her face perfectly. Her eyes' shape were cute, yet mature. They were a beautiful pale white color with matching long eyelashes. Her body was pale and slender with curves. Her tiny waist compliment her petite appearance of 5'1.

The boys blushed while the orange haired girl gasped out,"Amazing!" Not only did she have a pretty appearance, but also a wonderful fashion sense.

Aitsu wore a white shirt that had a pair of nerd glasses on them with black sleeves covering 3/4 of her arms. For pants, she wore midnight blue leggings with converse. Green and black checkered suspenders hung off her sides. Her sense was simply casual, but cute.

"Eh? Are you guys okay?" Aitsu said while waving her hands in front of their faces. The orange hair was first to snap out her daze and bowed.

"E-eto! Nice to meet you! I'm Haruka Nanami," the orange haired girl with short hair softly said.

Aitsu only giggled and said,"There's no need to bow to me, Haruka!" Haruka blushed and nodded. "Hai!"

The boys shortly snapped out their thoughts too.

The playboy first greeted her and said,"Hello, love. Meet the man of your dreams, Ren Jinguji." He winked at Aitsu, who in returned pretended to gag while holding onto Ai for support. Ai let out a small laugh along with Quartet Night.

"Pay no attention to the idiot. I'm Masato Hijirikawa." The dark blue haired man said. He had straight dark blue hair. Aitsu nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm Tokiya Ichinose, nice to meet you," the very handsome dark blue haired man greeted. His messy blue hair was perfectly flipping to the left.

Aitsu nodded at him too and then smiled at the red haired one. He blushed slightly and greeted her,"Yosh! I'm Ittoki Otoya! It's nice to meet you!"

Aitsu giggled and looked to the person next to him.

"Oi. I'm Syo Kurusu!" The short blonde boy with the hat greeted. His pierced ears caught Aitsu attention. Aitsu nodded her head in approval, he had amazing fashion sense.

"Cute~! I'm Natsuki ! Waaaahhhh, you're so cute, like Syo-chan!" The blonde hair boy with glasses greeted. Aitsu blushed slightly, she never got used to compliments. The boy name Syo merely twitched and told him not to call him cute.

Aitsu giggled and said,"Syo-kun, I think you're cute." She smiled at him with horseshoe eyes.

Syo blushed and looked slightly at the floor, mumbling that he was not cute at all. A member of Quartet Night looked at him with slight jealousy in his eyes.

"Ne, Tsu-chan, you need to introduce yourself now!" The brown haired boy of Quartet Night said. Aitsu nodded.

"I'm Aitsu Kikimura, the composer of Quartet Night. The pleasure is mine," Aitsu greeted while jokingly bowed on one knee. The boys of Quartet Night started laughing or chuckling. Aitsu never disappointed them when she greeted new people.

STARISH just looked at them, confused and shocked. Aitsu was the composer of their senpais. Haruka looked at Aitsu with admiration. Aitsu in returned look at Haruka with a warm gaze. All their mouths had an 'o'.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The brown-haired one laughed as he wiped a tear from his left eye. The silver-haired one along with the cyan haired one chuckled.

"Eh? Where's that pompous count at?" She questioned them. They all shrugged. "Ugh," Aitsu said as she shook her head.

"Uhh, what?" The boys on the other said chimed. Haruka had a cute confused face on. Aitsu squealed and grabbed Haruka's hands and brought them to her face.

"You're so cute~!" She squealed. Haruka blushed.

"Well then... " Masato raised an eyebrow at Aitsu's behavior.

"Can we continue? I'm getting bored," Ranmaru complained.

Aitsu pouted and introduced them to Quartet Night.

"These your senpais, alright. They're going to train you all. Ittoki Otoya and Tokiya Ichinose, you will be trained by Kotobuki Reiji here," Aitsu announced. Reiji grinned. "For Jinguji Ren and Hijirikawa Masato, you will train under Kurosaki Ranmaru." Ranmaru lazily scratched his head and glared." And finally, Shinomiya Natsuki and Kurusu Syo, you both will be with Mikaze Ai-chan over there." Aitsu gestured to the said name. Ai stared at them.

"Hey! Why does only Ai-Ai get honorifics?!" Reiji whined. Aitsu stuck her tongue out at him and replied,"Because I like Ai-chan the best!" Ai smirked.

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by a voice from above. Aitsu looked up with the others following her. A pink haired person with a orange haired man were on a elevator coming down.

"Hi. Thanks for watching, everyone!" The pink haired person cooed as he or she waved. "It's a same that you're a male," The orange haired man commented.

"Rin-chan! Your outfit is sparkling!" Otoya exclaimed.

"Even Hyuuga-sense is sparking... " Syo said while looking at his role model with widen eyes.

Hyuuga snapped his fingers, making the elevator lights turn off. They walked towards STARISH.

Hyuuga said,"You guys are no longer students, but professionals trying to make it through the world of performing arts."

"You have to learn by yourself and improve," Ringo additionality said while nodding.

"If you have any questions, ask your senpais," Aitsu gestured to the three male group on her side. Aitsu then stared at Haruka.

"Eh?!" Haruka blushed slightly as Aitsu suddenly hugged her.

"If you have any questions, ask me or Ringo-chan!" Aitsu grinned. Ringo nodded with a thumbs up.

"Now, lets, work hard together to become well known pros!" Ringo cheered as he spread his arms, showing the light blinding cloth attached to his dress.

"What kind of outfit is that?!" Syo and Aitsu yelled out. Even though Aitsu has known Ringo for a while, she never got used to all his flashy outfits.

* * *

As Ringo and Hyuuga walked away from group, leaving the rest of them to walk down the hall, Natsuki commented,"I'm glad we have senpais assigned to us!"

"Same here," Syo nodded.

"I'm glad I came into the master course," Otoya agreed.

Ranmaru twitched and snapped,"You guys aren't anything special. You won't make it far by relying on people."

"Hey, calm down, Ran-ran!" Reiji tried to calm down Ranmaru.

"We're only doing this because the president made us. Ai doesn't even look like he cares anyways," Ranmaru told Reiji.

"You're right. I am interested in them as test subjects though... " Ai agreed and mumbled the last part.

Aitsu rolled her eyes and placed her arm on Ai's shoulder, leaning onto him as support.

"Don't be like that, Ai-chan!" Aitsu said playfully.

Ai in returned said playfully,"I'm still gonna do it."

Aitsu rolled her eyes at Ai.

"What test?" Syo asked as he raised an eyebrow at Ai. Ai only shrugged.

"Kurosaki senpai, we are not approaching this half heartedly," Masato declared.

"What?" Ranmaru raised his left eyebrow at Masato.

"We're prepared. I bet we can even beat your song and dance," Ren smirked confidently.

Aitsu pouted, she made the song!

"You picking a fight with me?" Ranmaru warned threateningly. He was sure as hell ready to beat the playboy.

"Now, now, to become a universally known professional, you need to have guts to talk back to your senpais," Reiji tried to smooth Ranmaru, who in just turned and 'tch'ed.

"They look like they don't have any guts at all. I sure as hell don't have any desire to teach you," Ranmaru rolled his eyes and walked away rudely.

Aitsu pouted and shook her head at Ranmaru.

"This guy here... " Aitsu mumbled.

"Looks like we have to learn by ourselves. Great job, Ren," Masato sarcastically commented.

Ren only shrugged and put his arm around Tokiya. "But, if we get stuck, we already have ourselves a senior in the entertainment world." Ren smirked.

Tokiya sighed and surprisingly agreed,"I agree that a person should fend for himself."

Otoya had a major shocked face and slightly shouted out,"Eh? You to?!"

"All you have to is watch over us," Syo furthered and nodded.

Otoya made a depressed face and mumbled,"I was looking forward to learning things from Kotobuki senpai, too!"

"Kotobuki senpai?" Reiji laughed and warmly said,"Just call me Rei-chan, Otoyan!"

"O-Otoyan?!" Otoya stumbled over the name.

"And Toki!" Reiji grinned.

"Toki?!" Tokiya twitched at the name.

"We'll stay out your way, just like you said. But if you do have any questions, feel free to ask us!" Reiji said with a thumbs up. "After all, we'll be sharing a room," he continued much to the startle of STARISH.

"Sharing a room?" Otoya questioned.

Reiji blinked and questioned them,"Didn't Shining-san tell you? Your seniors will be living with you."

"EEEHHHH?!"

"You too, Haru-chan!" Aitsu winked.

"Etto!"

* * *

Aitsu sat on Ai's bed, leaning on him as he pointed at the two kouhais.

Ai ordered,"Don't come to this side of the door. Make sure you stay away from me from me while I'm sleeping."

"Okay!" Natsuki nodded.

"W-what?!" Syo stuttered as Ai leaned over him.

"My data says you're 161 cm, but you look look 100 to me," Ai criticized Syo.

"Shut up! What about her over there?!" Syo had an annoyed chibi face and pointed over at Aitsu,"And why is she in here?!"

"Calm down, Syo-chan," Natsuki tried to calm down the erupting volcano midget.

"According to my data, she is 167 cm and looks like it too. She's here because she wants to apparently," Ai informed him.

"It's okay, he said that same thing to me when I first met him too... " Aitsu comforted the blonde boy who looked ready to beat the living hell out of Ai. Ai only smirked.

"R-really?" Syo asked.

Aitsu nodded and smiled.

Ai felt something in his heart that seemed to hurt him.

'What's this feeling?' He asked himself.

He shook his head mentally and rose an eyebrow at him. "Anyways, you don't seem to know how to respect your seniors. I'll make you a schedule to help you learn some discipline."

Ai then continued to hand over a piece of paper that was soon unfolded by Syo.

"Wake up at 5:00? 5:02 is getting changed and 5:07 is wash face! 5:08 is prepare breakfast and eat it at 5:23!"

"Waaaah~! So detailed," Natsuki complimented.

"AND SLEEPING IS 9 O' CLOCK?! WHY SO EARLY?!" Syo yelled out. He was getting annoyed to hell by Ai and his antics.

Aitsu giggled slightly as Ai delivered the final blow,"If one of you are late, both of you will be responsible."

"While you guys get buddied up, I'm gonna go visit the others," Aitsu said and hopped off Ai's bed. Ai nodded and then stared creepily at Syo and Natsuki.

The creepiness of his stare made Aitsu sweatdropped. Syo shuddered at the hard glare of Ai.

Aitsu proceeded to exit out the room and walked into the next room of Reiji.

* * *

**I had lots of fun writing this! I loved this scene in episode 2! Ai was the most hilarious when he commented on Syo's height. xD **

**How did I do? ;p My bad for any mistakes, I first wrote this on wordpad. Wordpad does NOT have any spellcheck, let me mind you that. o-o**

** I did try fixing any with fanfiction's spellcheck though. **


End file.
